


One shot about young TK

by Valkoinenkarhu



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Good Dad Owen Strand, Happy Ending, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Owen Strand is a Good Dad, TK Strand Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkoinenkarhu/pseuds/Valkoinenkarhu
Summary: Owen's and his wife free day doesn't start as they would wanted:TK froze in place both because of his father's pain and because of his mother's yelling him.- Daddy, did you hurt? the boy asked quietly and the voice trembled. His eyes wetted and his hands began to tremble. If Mom got mad at him, Dad would surely be even angrier.
Relationships: Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	One shot about young TK

**Author's Note:**

> First at all, I want to say THANK YOU to all your amazing and lovely ficcies from 9-1-1 Lone Star tv-series! I really love reading your stories, especially Owen and Tk Strand and of course all the rest of Fire Fam. Okay, the tv series is little bit crap, but I really love Owen and TK's father & son relationship. More than #Tarlos, but I still think TK deserve love and cares also romantic mood. 
> 
> Please note: this is my first Lone Star fic and also my first story in English. My native language is Finnish and I believe I'm only one Lone Star fan in Finland, so I don't think there is anybody who would like to read my ficcies in Finnish. My English is not the best, but I try to learn write and speak it better. Please forgive me all my grammatical errors and wrong words. I have to use google translate for that, even it so crap.

It was an exceptional day in the Strand family, as both Owen and Gwen had a day off at the same time. Usually their free days was different times and it was difficult to find a common time for both the family and their relationship. They hadn’t planned any program ready for this day.

Because of the long and busy working days, Owen and Gwen’s relationship had suffered bumps in many things, and lack of sex was not the least of them. They both wanted more time for making love, for their own time together, but it had been difficult to arrange. Both knew this was normal in almost every relationship, especially after the children showed up. It was still hard for Owen to wait for sex to be made with his wife, whom he still considered beautiful and whom he loved. Sex was the most powerful way between them to describe their feelings for each other.

It didn’t take long after to wake up as Owen and Gwen kissed in the power of passion and caressed each other’s bare bodies with their hands. After a long wait, Owen only needed an accepting gaze to get arousal, but Gwen needs more. Owen enjoyed caressing his wife for arousal as much as he had intercourse herself. Now that they seemed to have endless time, he was in no hurry to give his wife as much foreplay as she wanted before making love.

Luckily they cuddling each other under the blanket, as neither could anticipate the little boy’s unannounced rush into their room in his pyjamas.

\- Daddy! TK exclaimed as he jumped into his parents bed and bounced between his parents. Unfortunately the boy managed to hit Owen's dick with his foot through the blanket, causing him to startle with both the fright of the boy appearing during sex and the pain in his groin. Instinctively he pulled his hand to protect his dick and curled to his side, grimacing in pain. TK looked at his dad in fright.

\- Tyler! Gwen exclaimed irritated and sat up irritated. - Look what you done! You can’t rush here and jump on people!

TK froze in place both because of his dad's pain and because of his mom’s yelling him.

\- Daddy, did you hurt? the boy asked quietly and the voice trembled. His eyes wetted and his hands began to tremble. If Mom got mad at him, Dad would surely be even angrier.

\- No worries, I'll be survive, Owen gasped, first pulling the air into his lungs properly a couple of times to make him feel level. He rolled back on his back and immediately sat up to sit, at the same time creating an encouraging eye contact and smiling with his son, though the pain still shine from his face.

\- Tyler, go to your room to change your clothes, Gwen continued to command in an angry tone and held out her finger to point to the room's open door. TK crawled softly to the edge of the bed, landed down and went to his own room.

Owen took a deep breath a couple more times to make the pulse calm down and then looked a little angry at his wife.

\- You shouldn't have yelled at him like that.

\- Owen, he's reckless! He has to learn to be not jump on people and…

\- He's just a kid! Owen interrupted him a little more angrier in his voice.

\- I don't want my child to see mom and dad make sex. How do you explain it to your son?

Owen recognized from Gwen's voice that she would not give up this argument easily. Owen didn’t want to start his day arguing with his wife, so he decided to leave the controversy and got up to get dressed. Then he moved to the bathroom.

Although the pain in his groin eased all the time, but the missed orgasm still burned in Owen's body. However, he was in too angry state to started to masturbating, which he had had to going to do for couple times for many weeks.

After a quick shower, he walked from the bathroom to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for his family. After making the coffee ready, he drew his attention to the fact that TK had not yet appeared in the kitchen, even though he was already awake. Usually the boy was sitting at the table ready and waiting. Less often, he slept so long that his dad or mom had to go wake him up for breakfast. TK had probably sad what had happened.

As the coffee dripped, Owen thought about breakfast options. Soon, however, he ended up making his boy’s favorite, waffles. They all liked the waffles at breakfast to suit their own tastes. TK’s favorites were waffles with whipped cream, chocolate sauce and a few banana slices. A smile rose on Owen's face as he prepared the dough and recalled how happy the waffles made his little son. A little later, Gwen also arrived in the kitchen, now less agitated. However, they didn’t talk about what happened or anything else.

While the waffles were finished in the kitchen and their scent as well as the waffle iron burr certainly filled their entire apartment, TK didn’t show up in the kitchen.

\- Tyler, breakfast! Gwen exclaimed. Owen prepared the boy's portion on the plate. He shaped a smiley face from the banana pieces and whipped cream on the waffles and chocolate sauce to cheer up his son. - TK!

Something was wrong now. Owen lowered the boy's plate to the dining table in his place and headed for TK's room door, which was closed. Owen knocked on the door and called his son before opening the door. In the dim room, his gaze fixed immediately on the body on the bed under the blanket. TK had previously retreated under cover to hide, when he was sad or looking for a safe place while alone. Owen's heart broke as he stepped into the room, sat down on the edge of the bed, and lowered his hands gently upon the kid.

\- TK, what's wrong? he asked quietly and stroked the boy's back. TK sniffling softly under the blanket. He must have been crying.

When there was no answer, Owen would kindly push his son. - Talk to me, kiddo. Please.

\- I hurt you, there was a crying answer in the end. - Mom's mad at me. You are angry too.

\- Baby, I'm not mad at you, Owen replied right back. He still stroked the boy's back.

\- And Mom's not angry either. She… she just overreacted. Neither of us heard you enter the room. We were just scared… And you didn’t hurt daddy, at least not very badly.

Owen tried to speak in as friendly and encouraging a tone as he could. However, explaining the situation to the five-year-old was quite challenging.

\- You just happened to hit daddy in a sensitive place. When you are little older, you understand what I mean. But don't worry, I'm fine.

Owen couldn't help but laugh a little while trying to explain to his son why he was hurt. Afterwards, the situation put a smile on his face. - If you come out of hiding, you can see with your own eyes that daddy is fine.

TK sniffling, moved restlessly, and after a while crawled gently out from under the blanket. The little boy sat on the bed next to his dad, eyes looking down. Owen still saw reddened eyes, tears on his face, and a runny nose.

\- Now it looks better, he sayid encouragingly, smiled at TK and raised the boy's chin with his hand, at which point their gaze met.

\- Wanna hug?

Without saying, TK pressed against his dad's chest to hug him. Owen wrapped his arms around the boy and squeezed him gently but tightly against himself. He kissed the boy the top on the head and leaned his head against this.

\- Daddy really loves you a lot.

\- I love you too, daddy, TK replied quietly as Owen soothingly rubbed the boy's back and neck. Over the years, he had learned it to be one way to calm his son.

\- However, in the future, will it be agreed that you knock on the door of mom and dad's room or otherwise announce your entrance, especially if the door is closed? Owen asked after a long silence and pulled the boy into eye contact: - I don’t mean you shouldn’t come to our bedroom if you want, you can always come to mom and dad, whatever the reason. And I mean ALWAYS. No matter if we are awake or asleep, you will come to wake us up. But when the door is closed, could you knock first or shout your result so mom and I know you’re coming?

\- Okay, daddy, TK replied and smiled. Dad smiled back and didn't seem any angry at how he had acted before.

\- Thanks, buddy, Owen answered and pressed a kiss to the top of boy's head before pulling him back against himself in a hug.

\- There are your favorite waffles in the kitchen, Owen reminded finally.

\- Thanks, daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy writing this story and I would like to write them more (I already have a couple ideas in songficcies). Tell me what you think that. And I hope you like this story too. 
> 
> I gonna be so sad about Owen and also his wife, because I think they really needed their own space to fix their relationship, so I think I would like to give their another chance for that in future. And the next time I make sure that TK is not there to ruin their... ;)


End file.
